


Surprise

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Large Breasts, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, POV Female Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A promised treat ends up even more surprising than our main character could have guessed!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As always, STI's don't exist in my universe. Please remember that isn't the case here in the real world and always play safe! If I've missed any tags, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

You say you have a surprise for me. You say I'm going to love it. You say not to even bother guessing. You have been saying alot of things and today is the day I finally get my ultra fabulous, too good to guess surprise. 

I'm practically giddy with anticipation because you should be here anytime. Guess I'm more affected by your bold insinuations about tonight than I thought seeing as my heart's about to beat out of my chest. I hear the door open, then close and rush out to meet you. My first thought is, "Thank fuck I have clothes on!" It's quickly followed up with, "Guess my surprise has been postponed til a later date." I school my expression to one of greeting instead of disappointment as I meet you and your friend but all that's bouncing through my head is, "What's HE doing here?"

Introductions are made. I try to be a good hostess but can't figure out what's going on. Jesse seems nice enough and excuses himself to use the washroom. Before I can ask anything you say, "Jesse is your surprise." Huh? Now that's a pretty plain statement but I'm still feeling like I've missed something. Before I can ask, you crowd into my space and kiss me on the mouth. I try to speak but you won't let me. It's totally unfair to use your mouth against me like this. I want to say something but I give up and melt into your kiss. You pull me closer as your mouth moves to my ear. You hotly whisper, "Come on, baby. Keep an open mind and just go with it. You'll like him. You're going to be nice to Jesse, right? Tell me, you'll be good for us?" I shake my head in agreement against the shivers of delight racing through my veins. "Are you for real? You really want me to do this?" is my hastily whispered reply. You lay gentle kisses against my pulse and play your ace in the hole, "Mmm...I really do. Don't you want to please me? I thought you liked pleasing me?" I narrow my eyes and say, "No fair! That's playing dirty." There's that mischievous look in your eyes that says you know you're going to get your way. "Better decide quick. He's going to be back any minute. Think about it....two mouths, two dicks, four hands...." I cut you off by placing my hand over your mouth, "Shut it! You win. I'm in but I can call this off anytime if things get weird, right?" I try to relax as you nod, kissing my palm as you remove my hand from your mouth. "You can come out, Jesse. She's agreed!"

Before I can do anything other than squeak in mock outrage, you're pulling me tightly to you and shutting me up with another deep kiss, pushing your tongue into my mouth and keeping me right where you want me. I have a fleeting thought that this is how the night's going to go....me giving in to whatever you say, regardless of how much I really do want it.

I fall deeper into your touch and control. If you move, I move. Anything to keep your mouth on mine. I startle as I feel Jesse press along my back and suddenly my breasts are being cupped and squeezed from behind. I moan into your mouth as you pull free. I hear Jesse say, "So we're really doing this?" and I shudder as the reality of what's happening crashes into me. You grin and say, "Yes, we are." 

Jesse presses himself against my back and I lean against him. I run my hands along his arms til my hands cover his. He moves to my neck and the last thing I see before my eyes drift shut is your grin getting bigger. It starts with a gentle press of his lips, along with a tickle of hot breath but on such a sensitive spot that's all it takes. I shudder, moan and drop my head to give him better access. I reach out and pull you back to me. You tilt my head closer to Jesse and begin teasing, kissing and nipping the other side of my neck, knowing full well what it does to me. Lightening dances through my viens and the world falls away. I'm helpless to do anything but hold on and that's what I do. My left hand cups the back of your skull, keeping you pressed to me. My right arm reaches back, my fingers tangle in Jesse's hair, anchoring him right where he is. Nonsensical pleas and whimpers are all I'm capable of as I shudder against the intense waves of pleasure coursing through me. Then it's suddenly gone; I weakly protest as I force my heavy eyelids open. I hear you saying something but it doesn't register through the white noise filling up my head. 

What finally breaks through is Jesse's chuckle, filled with masculine satisfaction and the words, "Now I see what you meant. Taking her apart is going to be such fun." I open my mouth and just before I speak I catch sight of your face. I know that look. It's the "don't let me down" look. I take a deep breath and follow the two of you to the bedroom. I have to admit it is a pretty sweet view. I resolve to let go and relax. You were right; I do want to please you, more than anything else.

"Sit on the bed. Don't touch and behave." you tell me as we enter the room. I sit and patiently wait. The two of you begin to undress. The smartass in me wants to ask if you rehearsed but I'm trying to obey and the last thing I want is to disappoint you. You deliberately tease me by running your hand down your chest, slipping it inside your white undies and gripping your cock, stroking. Beside you Jesse cups his cock and balls over the cotton of his navy blue boxer briefs and his hands are delightfully full. My breathing is shallow as I act quickly when you tell me to lose the clothes. You move behind me, running your hands along my bare shoulders and arms. You pull me back against your naked body, your hard on pressing into the crack of my ass, I press into you, as you snake your arms around to squeeze my breasts and pinch my nipples. I love the way you handle me. I watch Jesse as he watches us, still hiding his cock from my eyes. You say, "You want to see his dick, don't you?" I nod in agreement, biting my lip, and he lets his hands fall away. I frown. He grins at me as he pushes his briefs down until there's nothing but gloriously bare skin. My breath sticks in my throat and my mouth waters. "Go on....go suck his cock. Show him how good you can be for me." 

I drop to my knees and Jesse guides his hard cock to my lips. I quickly slick my tongue across the tip, then swirl it around the head. He tastes so good and I let out a muffled moan as he feeds more of his cock into my mouth. I feel him tremble as he tries to hold still, his hands fisting tightly in my hair. You slide your hand into the hair at the base of my neck and firmly press my head forward. His cock is thick and while he isn't quite as long as you, he still chokes me as you seat him deep in my throat and hold my head down. He lets out a breathy, "Oh, yeah...that's so good." as I choke, trying to adjust. You don't ease the pressure, holding me down tightly and I'm left relearning how to breathe around the wide cock in my throat. As I calm, you ease your grip, allowing me to pull back and catch a breath before taking him to the root again. Each time it becomes easier to balance the thrusts with quick breaths. 

You pull me off of Jesse's cock; I automatically turn my head to take you. You don't hesitate a moment as you roughly fuck my throat, hard, fast and blissfully deep. In spite of the warm up, all I can do is choke and hold fast, enjoying the way you confidently use me as you please and reveling in the way it feels. Too soon you pull away and tell me to get onto the bed.

I stumble to the bed as you direct me lie on my back and relax. You and Jesse move to lie on either side of me. The feeling of both of you stroking, caressing and teasing my body is intoxicating. Each of you draw a nipple into your mouth. I sob, overwhelmed at the intense pleasure from the way you draw so hard on my breast and nipple while Jesse simultaneously nips, sucks and worries at the other one. You release my nipple from your mouth but pinch and twist it as you lean down, kiss me deeply and remind me to relax. I try to take deep even breaths and relax. Then you slip down to my pussy, sliding two fingers right in as you begin thrusting them at a brutal pace. That combined with your tongue alternating with licking around your fingers and teasing my clit causes me to cry out as my hands scramble for something, anything to hold onto. 

Suddenly, Jesse is by my head. He gently smooths my hair back and pecks my lips softly. He says to me in the sweetest tone, "Now we both know you were told to relax. I thought you were going to be behave. Don't you want to be a good girl? It looks to me like you really aren't trying hard enough." I want to cry both from how good the two of you are making me feel and how frustrated his comment makes me but sass only proves him right. Instead I hear myself saying, "I do want to be good. I can be good. I promise!" Jesse's hand shifts back to toy at my nipple as he smothers me in deep wet kisses filled with teeth and tongue. I'm lost in the barrage of sensations from both of your mouths when Jesse's hand slips up to grip my throat and begins to squeeze. 

"This can't happen with someone I don't know!" shoots through my mind but I trust you and you would never bring anyone back who would truly harm me. I stop myself from pulling away. I fall into the feeling and press into his grip as it tightens. Too quickly he releases me and I force myself to look him in the eye and whisper, "Please don't stop." The exquisite pressure and tightness returns again and again around my throat. That combined with how you are now filling my pussy and my ass with your fingers has me lost to everything but gloriously submitting to the demands and desires of the two of you. Suddenly, I'm falling over the edge and spiraling into nothing but pure electric sensation. It's like nothing I've felt before and feels like it could last forever. 

I blink up into both of your faces looking down at me. You gently brush your thumb against my lip and tell me, "I'm not upset but you can't cum again unless I say so. Do you understand? No cumming without asking me for permission." I shiver and confirm I understand. You slide your fingers inside me and say, "Tell me, whose pretty little cunt is this?" I reply without hesitation, "Yours." You slip your hand back and slide a finger deep inside me as you say, "And whose tight ass is this?" I instantly reply, "Yours." You smile and say, "There you go. Now you get it. My pussy. My ass. You only get to cum if and when I say so. But the problem we now have is that you got off but Jesse and I have not. What are you going to do about that?"

I feel an incredible desire prove I can listen and obey. I want to make you feel so good. I want nothing more than to know I've satisfied you. "Anything. Let me make it up to you, please? Take me and use me. I'm here for your pleasure. Anything you desire." You lean into me and I fall back against Jesse. Jesse's fingers fill me up, pushing, stretching and causing me to cry out. Your hand is like an iron band around my neck...tight, unyielding. My head is foggy when you suddenly release your grip and lick into my mouth. I gasp for air and then cry out as Jesse slowly pushes his cock deep into my ass as you use both hands to sharply twist my nipples. The deep penetration is an exquisite combination of pleasure and pain. He gives me no time to adjust and he hammers his cock home and holds me with a bruising grip. I give myself over to the rough treatment and it thrills me to hear you telling him to move me so you can fuck my throat. 

I'm on my knees with my head in your lap and you're buried balls deep in my throat. I lose myself in the feeling of pleasing you...there's nothing but your cock strangling me as Jesse drives into my ass over and over again. I can feel my eyes watering at the force with which you are hitting the back of my throat, only to be crammed deeper still time after time. You have found your rhythm, a couple firm thrusts and then you pin me down tight, saliva drips down your balls as my mouth is pressed down deep and held wide open. Jesse's nails scrape down my back and he repeatedly smacks my ass as he hurtles towards his finish. I hear, "Take it. I'm going to make you take it all." as he explodes inside me, filling my ass with his load of cum. You hold my head tightly and use me to get off. You lose rhythm as you pin me down, your cock swells and releases my reward. I struggle to keep from spilling your cum as you allow me to pull away and swallow it down. I vaguely register the aches in my jaw, ass and now back. They'll be worse tomorrow but will serve as reminders of a job well done. The three of us fall against the bed with me happily cuddled in the middle as Jesse says, "Anyone going to be game for Round 2?" as he slides his fingers easily into my tender ass, still wet with his cum slipping out of it. I grasp at you, press into the touch and say, "Use me...."


End file.
